Back from the Dead
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: Someone very familiar who thought was dead by the boys and everyone from town is back. Meanwhile Officer BarBrady is faced with bad childhood memories of his past came back to haunt him while he is on a case once again It has a very sad ending to it be forewarned.
1. Bad Memories

Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language, sexual situations, violence and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't owned or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

**Back from the Dead**

**Chapter 1: Bad Memories**

In a dream that Cartman was having while he was in bed sleeping actually it was more like a nightmare to him which he was reliving a terrible memory that still haunts him and his friends to this day which it was the gruesome death of their most trust worthy friend Chef who fell to his death down a cliff and been torn apart by a grizzly bear and a mountain lion while the kids looked on in great horror and openly cursed The Super Adventure Club for killing their friend and brainwashing him to make him think that he is a child molester a few years ago which it is still fresh in their young minds.

"**CHEF, NO!" **Cartman screamed out loud in his restless sleep which he was flapping around in his bed and it brought my mother in his room which she looks very worried at that moment.

"Eric, are you okay hun that you are having another nightmare about your beloved late friend chef again?" Said Liane who is in her pink dressing robe and wearing a mud pack mask as she seated herself on his bed trying her best to comfort her baby as he sat up from his pillow screaming his head off at that very same minute which she has putted her hand on his left shoulder to quiet him down .

"Meem it is just a bad nightmare!" Cartman angrily roars to protest for his mother's overprotective stance

The very next morning at one of the town's cemeteries which all of four boys were at a risen white stone grave marker which it says here lays Jerome "Chef" McElroy D.O.B.: December 2, 1965 – D.O.D. : March 22, 2011., Our beloved school cook, city councilor and ladies man we will missed you as always." On the headstone was a couple of ladies' sexy satin and lacy panties and bras laying which there is no body in the coffin only a spatula lays in his honor.

"Damn Chef you still get chicks takes their panties off for you even through you are chilling in the afterlife." Said Kenny

"Guys, I'm always have the weirdest feeling in my gut that Chef is alive somewhere all these years." Said Kyle

"Kahl, do you think that fruity club brought Chef back to life and take him somewhere only God Knows." Said Cartman which his eyes widen with great concern and shock

"Guys, but you remember when the police say that they did not able to find what remain of chef's torn body after that grizzly and cougar did to him and they did say that someone had pulled that tree limb that had impaled him that stopped his painful looking fall down from that cliff out of him." Said Stan as he stands by Chef's grave marker at that moment

Cut to the downtown area of South Park , at the two-story brownstone police station inside the giant squad room which it is crawling with uniformed and plain clothed officers are standing around that is when Sgt. Harrison Lou Yates was walking up to his desk which he has a vanilla folder in his hand.

"Well ladies and gentlemen look like that we have a slow night on our hands so get our paperwork caught up at last." Said Yates as he taken his seat at his desk that is when he took a slip from his coffee mug and a half eaten grape jelly filled doughnut was resting on a napkin that sat on the top of his desk . But all sudden his fax machine came to life which it was printing something out then he says"Hold on something ladies and gentlemen that we gotten a statewide bulletin coming through the fax machine right now."

"What is that Be on the Lookout for bulletin is for Lou?" Said Mitch Harris while standing there looking at him and holding his cup of fresh brewed hot coffee.

"This bulletin is out of the Denver Metro area which it is a multi amber alert has been issued statewide for a small group of school-aged children has mysteriously vanished without a trace…, better keep your eyes peel for suspicious activity in the town., I'm will be back in a few minutes" Said Yates while looking at his semi all-star pig squad in his eyes and mind which he is thinking about on briefing BarBrady on this amber alert bulletin who is in his office doing some paperwork and talking to someone at that moment, which it was Mayor McDaniels who was sitting in a black leather chair which her two aides were standing behind her and they were talking about something like boring public safety crap. That is when Yates poked his ginger looking head through the crack of the door. "Uh excuse me sir and madam mayor we just gotten this state-wide amber alert bulletin."

"What?!" Said everyone who is sitting in the chief's office which McDaniels has a very shock look that formed on her face as she looks at the daywalker police sergeant when she heard it.

"Uh oh no not that which I'm don't like that code words at all, it is an Amber Alert that is a very bad thing to hear as a police officer." Said BarBrady which the slightly overweight police chief rises up from his black leather manager chair less fancier to McDaniels's desk chair that she have.

"George, quit playing with your emotions it's your job to protects and serve you idiot." McDaniels snickers loudly while looking very scornfully at BarBrady who is whimpering right now. Which BarBrady was hiding a very dark childhood secret from her all these years which he knew her very well and romantic that he was physical, and possibly sexual abused by his uncles during his dad's poker games when he was younger which he was forced to dressed up like a girl and sit on his uncles' laps plus got whipped by a belt by one of his uncle which the serial toilet paper vandal Josh Meyers dug deep into his past and used it against him to break him. Which BarBrady's only true reason that he became a police officer to protects himself and saves children from those terrible experiences that he went through as a kid.

"Well Martha I'm hate Kiddie molesters and people who beat on children with a passion geez whiz! Said BarBrady which his sweaty palms was resting on top of his desk looking very worry which McDaniels was looking very threatening at him but turned into great concern which she saw him sweating big time at that very moment.

"George, something wrong don't lied to me that I'm can see it in your face and sensed it that something is troubling you right now?" Said McDaniels while looking at him which inside heart and mind are fighting each other to tell her about his painful and dark painful past that he went through his childhood or lied to her about it.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's note: I'm referenced the flashbacks scenes from the Return of the Chef and Toilet Paper and going to start chapter 2 tomorrow and may change the rating from T to M in future chapters in this dark and drama filled story. I may add to what is written in this author's note I really wants to do a chef involved story in a very long time in the making and yes it is sad chef is gone because no Isaac Hayes is not with us anymore :(and going out to work more on the plot in coming days. **


	2. Buried Secrets

**Chapter 2: Buried Secrets**

Back inside BarBrady's office that is when McDaniels had motioned with her left hand to her aides and Yates to tell them to leave the room at that moment. Which that is when that she was hoping for him to open up with her about something that is currently bothering him right now. That is when he had sat back into his seat for comfort and not trying to cry in front of her that is when he break down and cries in her arms who instantly went to his side tried to comfort him this is her soft side for him is shown for the first time with no public eyes are around.

"Martha, I'm had not told you about the awful truth about my family which there is a reason why that I'm had kept them as a secret from you to protect our children from them all these years." Said BarBrady while sobbing very hard which the chief was using one of his fingers to wipe his tears off from his face that was rolling down his face and it also had fogged his police issued sunglasses up on him at that same minute as the mayor putted her left hand gently on his right shoulder.

"George, tell me what is on your mind right now Goddamnit?" Said McDaniels in a very annoyed tone sneer while looking very concerned at him even though she had to loathe for her dealings of him for his stupidity but deep down in her so-called black heart that she does secretly cares about him.

"Well then I'm will tell you about my painful childhood memories Martha, Which I'm was physical, emotional and sexual abused by my uncles during the Fridays and Saturdays poker games which my drunken old man had putted on when I'm was a lad just like those missing kids from Denver." Said BarBrady while he was caressing the mayor's back then he says" This is the main reason why I'm became a police officer in the first place to protect and proves a point to my family that I'm can defend myself now which they can't hurt me anymore and protect many children who are going though the same thing that I'm had gone though."

"Oh sweet Jesus, I'm so sorry about what you had to go through your traumatic childhood George." Said McDaniels which she is about to stroke his sepia hair and face but all sudden they both heard Yates, Harris, Dawson and a half-dozen of uniformed officers came rushing into his superior's office that is when they are hiding their true feelings toward each other which they are heading out for a crime scene at that moment.

"Sir, we are on route to a crime scene possibly body dump on the outskirts of Stark Pond Woods area." Said Yates which McDaniels' face turned ghostly pale when she heard the news from the source's mouth then he says" But we do needs someone to mind the office while we are away at the crime scene."

"Eh? Uh whatever after all I'm the police chief that is my job to mind the office now Lou, but I do misses real police work." Said BarBrady while he lends back in his chair with his arms folded over his pot belly which he is trying to get comfortable because his bullet proof vest was riding up his sides at that moment which he was silently urging to fix it while McDaniels stands by his side looking threatening and annoyed at them which she don't care who mind the office but actually police work getting done around here that she will support. But what real police work BarBrady did as the only cop in that time before she and the city council had decided to expand the town's police force to help BarBrady out which the change made him into a lot competent police chief who now heads a police force that is filled with complete incompetent idiots.

"Will you fucking idiots quit arguing about whom will mind that God damned office while whoever is at that crime scene? ….Just gets to work now or I'm will start firing some retarded asses right now! "McDaniels loudly fumed to show her disapproval toward them which she was pointing her finger in an angry way at the door at that moment.

"Yes madam!" Yates and his pig squad both replied at that same moment as they were walking out of the room to head out for the crime scene which only McDaniels, BarBrady and her aides are left alone once again.

Meanwhile deep in the Coloradan Mountain side a beautiful white stone mansion sat on a steep cliff but inside the oversized mansion holds a very dark secret which down in the dank and dark wine cellar which it was averted into a dungeon and it's only light was fiery torches that set up among the walls. In the middle of the room stands a metal cage which a small group of kids were in there which they are the missing ones from the metro area which everyone was out looking for them right now. It was the headquarters for the Super Adventure Club a secret private club who goes around the globe molest kids. That is when a heavily shiny black armored looking figure appears before the silently scared kids were visibility trembling on their feet when they saw him was toward them and can hear a heavy breathing from a breathing device that moment. His mask matches the rest of his suit which it is almost like Darth Vader but with a chef hat.

"Good evening children you want to be out of that cage for one evening?" Said Darth Chef which his Vader like voice and heavy mechanic breathing are scaring the hell out of those kids that is when opened the gate and grabbed a long and curly auburn colored hair girl who is the same age as the boys out of the cage which she was being dragged away by him which her three remaining male friends tried to break loose from their cell at that moment.

"Missy, No! Let her go you Darth Vader wannabe monster now!" Brandon sneered loudly at them when he was in a red t-shirt and blue jeans along his messy black hair.

Back in South Park cut to Cartman's house inside his living room which the boys are sitting on the sofa and playing video games like Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 and Medal of Honor 2 right now. Which they are eagerly waiting for the titles like Battlefield 4 and Call of Duty: Ghosts but they have to continue to wait until the holiday season arrives that is when they come out in the stores nationwide and across the globe. Which Kyle and Stan were kicking Cartman/Kenny's asses on the game right now?

"God damnit you killed me again you damned dirty and sneaky ass Jew!" Cartman grumbled loudly as his soldier had been bombed and killed by Kyle's predator drone's missile which he is only doing it to pisses Cartman off. Which Stan and Kenny were silently laughing at Cartman's misery which it is a little payback that he had done to others all time.

"Oh shut the fuck up Cartman what matter that I'm kicking your ass for once." Said Kyle that is when Cartman threw his controller down on the floor and jumped off from the sofa that is when he angry marches away into the kitchen.

"Eh, screw you guys I'm going to the kitchen!" Said Cartman

"Yeah I'm know why because your mom's fresh-baked cookies that she made is in there fat ass." Said Kenny

"Oh fuck you guys!" Said Cartman

"Well then Cartman is going to be a major cookie hog again I'm see." Said Stan

**To Be Continued **

**Author's notes: I'm Will start on chapter 3 right now but enjoy this chapter for now :).**


	3. The Faceless Dragon

**Chapter 3: The Faceless Dragon**

Later on that very same night at Hell Pass Hospital inside the children ward where the local police thought a little girl was dead which she was barely alive, beaten and attacked. That right at that moment she was sleeping in a private room and feels safe at last which she was placed under protection by the police plus that very same floor is locked down as a caution too. That is when a young and handsome police officer has step out of her room for a room sweep which he is McDaniels and BarBrady's love child Officer Alexander Preston McDaniels who is dressed in the trademark blue police uniform most of the time he is a plain clothed officer who has first watch of the floor and guard the girl. At that very same he overcame Yates's loud whimpering as he along with Harris and Dawson who were walking out of a small private waiting room which Yates looks very pissed right now.

"Where the hell is BarBrady right now?" Yates hollers out loud in an angry tone voice which all of his men looked on to see their commanding officer openly protests against his superior's all sudden absence which Lt. Dawson just stood there shaking his head with disbelief and rolling his eyes at his whole rant. That Dawson only knows that the mayor wanted to see BarBrady about something at her office right now.

"Oh Jesus Christ Lou, don't have a bitch fit because the chief is not here because McDaniels had called on an emergency private meeting with her at city hall right now." Dawson said while he was rolling his eyes with great disgust for his lead investigator at that moment.

"Oh Whatever Tom, I'm going to have a smoke and cup of hot coffee right now!" Yates has irritated states loudly while he was walking away from him to go down to the vending machine area right now.

"What, a crying cry baby he is that I'm ever seen before in my life?!" Said Dawson in a low whisper that is when he seated himself at a waiting room's table to resume his paperwork which that is when Yates and Harris were walking away from the room. At the same time at the elevator while the top detectives were waiting for it to come up which inside one of the elevators to come up to their area which It was Mayor McDaniels and BarBrady along with her two aides.

"George, I'm hope and want you and your men find this sick ass freak now! Said McDaniels in a very long angry sneer while looking very threatening toward the slightly plump police chief that is she is worry about the townsfolk clamoring for this monster's head and the investigation of the case when they find out what happened to that sweet little girl at that moment.

"Okie Dokie then, Martha we are on it." Said BarBrady which that is when they had arrived on their chosen floor and the metal sliding doors open up to reveals Yates and Harris standing there and their eyes widen with great shock when they saw them came walking out of the elevator and the funny thing is that they were talking shit about them but speak of the devil they shall appear in the flesh.

"Chief and your honor, what a surprise to see you both here on a very short notice." Said Yates

"Oh so what Yates that the only thing that we are here for to captures that sick and twisted freak who had done that terrible thing to that child!" sneers McDaniels while glowering at the ginger police sergeant for a quick second before recomposing herself to focus on her stance on the solving of this case very quickly.

"Oh wait a damn minute that I'm know the reason why that you are here for, because you will be hounded by the bad local press and angry clamoring of the locals about not pressuring us not a enough on solving this crime against humanity your honor." Yates quickly replied in an angry tone voice as he glowered at her. And she looks very annoyed herself when she heard his semi true comment and used her left hand to make a "whatever "motion to bush his insult off at that moment.

"Oh really Harrison that what do you think that is on my mind right now you damned idiot, but that my main concern is the safety of our children within this town."McDaniels sneers very loudly which it sounds like a hiss while still looking glowering at him.

"Will you guys knock it off right now which we had a major case to solved around here?!" Said BarBrady

"Fine then!" Said both of Yates and McDaniels at the very same time but looking very scornfully at each others

Cut to the Super Adventure Club's hideaway inside the main gathering room by the fireplace stood a old man who was wearing a white explorer clothes and his name is William P. Connelly, Esquire the leader of that sick group and convinced Chef come back to his fruity group when he was killed. That is when Darth Chef came walking into the room that is his job to enforce the club's rules and catches children for their darkest and crazy desires for his cohorts to have.

"Chef, I have brand new orders for you my lad whom we need a brand new crop of children for us to filled our desires." Said William

"Everything you want my master." Said Darth Chef

"Good, which I'm wants you go to South Park to capture some fine children for us." Said William while smoking on his pipe

"Yes my master., But why does that place sounds very familiar to me?" Said Chef in his mind while thinking to himself at that moment as he walks out of the room which he can't remembers who he was in his old life and people that he once knew very well and whom currently thinks that he is dead.

**To Be Continued **

Author's note: On to chapter 4 and enjoy this chapter while the wait maybe a day or longer we will see as I write it.


	4. The Great Reveal

**Chapter 4: The Great Reveal**

Later on that very same night at butters' house inside the family's bathroom this Butters was in there busy with brushing his teeth and wearing a powder blue t-shirt and black shorts to bed due from the summer heat. At that moment he saw something very scary in the mirror which it was outside at his bedroom and it was Darth Chef which he has busted through the window glass to grabbed him at that moment.

"Mom and dad, something or someone is at the window and he is breaking in right now, Help!" Butters shrieked out loud which he can make their parents hears him yelled for help at the same time but downstairs in the living room where his parents were sitting which Stephen was smoking his pipe and reading the local paper and Linda were sitting on the sofa while doing her knitting when they heard their son's yell for help.

"Butters, are you goofing around in that bathroom once again. If you are you are so grounded young man?!" Stephen screamed loudly but his tone turn to concern when they both heard a large bang came from the upstairs at that moment.

"Stephen, there is something very wrong right now." Said Linda which her voice sounds very concerned about her son when he heard that loud noise that came from the bathroom and Stephen came running up the stairs to the bathroom which he had busted into there and only to discovered that is his son is missing plus saw the broken glass laying there and a little blood smear on the white floor.

"Linda, Butters is gone that someone has broken into here and kidnapped him, call 9-11 now!" Stephen yelled out for Linda at that moment that they are not only ones with missing kids right now. A few hours later that is when all of the kids from town woke up in a very dark room which it is only light from the torches that hung on the walls. That is when that they had discovered that they are in the basement of The Super Adventure Club Headquarters and a horrible surprise for the boys at that moment.

"Where the hell are we you guys?!" Said Craig that is when they all heard heavy mechanic breathing coming from the darkness and they looks very scared.

"You guys it sounds like Darth Vader's heavy breathing right now." Said Kevin the little Star War lover that is when the masked and armored figure merged from the darkness.

"Oh shut up Kevin about your Star Wars references." Cartman shrieks out loud with such anger

"Oh wait a minute Cartman I'm do hears heavy mechanic voice right now." Said Token

"Do I'm know you four boys that you looks very familiar to me?" Said Darth Chef trying to remember who Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny was which it was so long that last he saw them which they were freaking out from the sight of his tragic death and that is when they oddly look at each other's and realized it was chef who was inside that heavily armored suit and behind the Darth Vader like mask.

"Chef, is that you really in that suit?" Said Kyle in a great wonder while they all look on in great horror or amazement maybe both which his eyes is filled with shock or tears when he saw their old friend in that suit.

"Chef, everyone in town thinks you are dead and we did watch you died in a very terrible way." Said Stan was building his courage up to look up at his old friend right now.

"Children, I'm did this to protect you and your little friends from these sick bastards. Now it is war against them for making me do many sick stuff over these last few years!" Said Chef as he turned around to look at them which his black cape whirl around his now heavily armored covered body.

"So Chef are you are planning to bust us all the hell out of here!?" Said Cartman

"Eric, but we need to dupe those freaks in some way with something else to keep them occupied while you kids can escape from here and tell someone in town about this madness." Said Chef which Kenny stood there while silently thinking to himself about putting his Mysterion costume on to help them escape from this hellhole for good which he does have his costume on him right now.

"Like whom chef that it is not case around here because the local police are a brunch of brain-dead idiots and we have a love/hate relationship with Mayor McDaniels right now." Said Kenny

"Uh Children I'm do not care about that stuff right now, but we need to stop them before they hurt you guys or somebody else in the future." Said Chef that is when Kenny sneaked into the darkness to change into Mysterion at that moment.

Meanwhile back at Hell Pass Hospital a few cops remained on guard while the rest of the force is out busy with investigating multi missing person reports. The only ones are left in the private waiting area were the mayor , her assistants , BarBrady and the cops who are guarding the floor and that little girl who now lays in a coma right now.

"What are we going to do now which the half of the little brats are being kidnapped by a sick ass nutcase?" Said McDaniels in a semi concerned tone voice while she was pacing back in the middle of the room that is when she stopped in her tracks at that moment.

"Uh mayor where are your nephews at right now." Said Johnson while looking very concerned at her which he was silently wondering about the whereabouts of her two young nephews who she had adopted after that zombie outbreak that killed their parents for a quick second but she knew where they are at right now, which they are out-of-town seeing family on their mother's side in Michigan right now.

"Johnson, they are out-of-town which they are visiting family in Michigan right now." Said McDaniels that is when she got apparent wonderful idea came popping into her mind at that moment which then she says "Wait a minute I'm got it George I'm want you to talk to that kid because you had went through that same terrible things that you were younger which you know what she is going through right now." While she was looking very emotional at the man that she great despises and loved at that moment. It is his chance to break this case wide-open while Yates, Harris and the other hot shot and incompetent cops are out of the picture doing other things right now.

"Okay then Martha I'm do it for the location of the children and their safety." Said BarBrady while looking at his secret lover for a quick second which he nodded that he understands her where she is coming from right now.

**To Be Continued**


	5. To Protect and Serve

**Chapter 5: To Serve and Protect**

But at the same time that Mayor McDaniels was talking to BarBrady that is when their son came running in there which the little girl begins to wake up from her little coma which they all looks over their shoulders to see what he is rabbling about right now. That is when BarBrady looks calmly at the mayor in the face and knew what he have to do to break the case wide open and save the town's kids from that same terrible fate that little girl had went through. A few minutes later the slightly overweight chief of police entered the room where the bandaged up little girl with the long and curly auburn hair which she was wearing a bandage around her head which she has a black eye around one of her eyes. Which Missy's parents have quickly noticed him standing there in the doorway at that moment?

"Officer, do you have any leads on this sick freak who did these terrible things to my little girl who me and my wife want justice?!" Mr. Woodbridge asked who is a short and stubby man who was `partially balding only the blond hair behind his ears remained while looking angry at the town's superior officer for a quick second before Mrs. Woodbridge has quieted him down because his blood pressure could be going sky-high due from the stress that they are going through right now.

"James, please calm down because you are making your blood pressure going up in the danger zone right now!" Mary Anna said, a younger woman than her own husband who is the older ringer version of her young daughter with the very same hair color.

"Mr. and Mrs. Woodbridge, we are doing our best to solve your daughter's case. Plus we have now multi kidnapping cases of our own which we think all of them and your daughter's are connected in some way." BarBrady quickly replied in his loud and irritating tone voice due from his hearing aid with a hint of his long forgotten heritage of Long Island accent that mixed in with his now normal Coloradoan accent that he did not any troubles of hearing when he was a child but after his Uncle Ernest had beaten him very bad which the assault had him with a ruptured his eardrum that is why he wears a hearing aid for then he says" I'm can get your daughter to speak with me which she becomes comfortable with me because I'm had went through those terrible things when I'm was a kid myself."

Outside in the hallway which McDaniels was pacing back and forth down in the hall with a very worried look that formed on her youthful face while her son and assistants look on at that moment. In silent she was hoping for the big break in the case and the others right now. That is when Alex has overheard his father's speech about him being abused as a child which he looks at his mother with great shock.

"Mom, dad was abused as his kid?" Alex asked in a low whisper while he was fixing his blue police cap that was sitting on his head in a very awkwardly way.

"Yes he was I'm found about it yesterday Alexander." Said Mayor McDaniels

"That is very hard shit to shallow right now." Said Alexander

Meanwhile up in the furnace vents which Mysterion was crawling through looking for a way out to escape and go away to town to get help right now. That is when he has stopped in his tracks to listens to the members of the Super Adventure Club talking right now.

"What the hell is this shit?" Said Mysterion as he looks out the furnace vent cover as he seen the group that is when he putted a mini digital camera bug like microchip on the vent to record any words from these freaks to send it over to the police station and mobile laptops in the patrol cars that he got these high-tech stuff from the Star Trek nerds.

"Well gentlemen soon our members from all over the world will be here for our banquet which we have an endless crop of kiddies to satisfies our lustful urges tonight." Said William as he continues to smokes on his pipe

"What a bunch of Sick fucks that I'm ever seen in my whole life and immortality." Said Mysterion in a low whispering voice

Back at Hell Pass Hospital which BarBrady got the girl talking about her terrible experience that she had went through with that sick group at that moment. That is when Yates and Harris came running in the hallway which they came across Mayor McDaniels who is with her assistants right now.

"Madam Mayor, we know who is behind the kidnappings of the town's children which it is a private club known as The Super Adventure Club which we got a video stream in there by Mysterion." Said Yates

"Wait a minute why that private club sounds very familiar to me?" Said McDaniels

"Uh Mayor, was that group that chef had signed up and left the town for a while then he got killed." Said Johnson

"Why the hell that chef signed up for a kiddie fucking club for which I thought that club for hiking and stuff." Said McDaniels in a very disgusted tone voice as she looks at Jonson for a quick second

"Actually madam mayor you must be thinking about the Adventure Club." Said Mitch Harris

That is when BarBrady came out of the room with great info on the Super Adventure Club which the crowd has gathered there at that moment.

"Well I'm got a great info on the Super Adventure Club so anyone got the warrants ready to go right now which we are raiding that place." Said BarBrady

"Yes sir which we also got info by the state police and the F.B.I. about this sick ass group." Said Yates

**To Be Continued**

Author's note: Now onto the grand finale to this story and I'm will started it tomorrow that I'm promised you all so enjoy this chapter for now.


	6. The Raid: A Key to Salvation

**Chapter 6: The Raid: A Key to Salvation**

Back at the Super Adventure Club's headquarters which Darth Chef was leading the kids from South Park into a large ballroom like room at that moment which they all looked all scared and little Karen was looking for Kenny while she holds on to her older brother Kevin for comfortable and protection while her overprotective middle brother Kenny who is being disguised as her guardian angel Mysterion who is inside the furnace vents system which he has brought out a small brown bag that is filled with smoke bombs from the Fourth of July that he haven't used them at all that because that fireworks ban that the mayor had putted in motion due from the heat wave and drought. But outside of the building armed S.W.A.T. officers and many other officers from the South Park Police who are planning on a raid on the compound who are being led by BarBrady who has clearly step up on this case along with Yates and Harris who is wearing blue bulletproof vests over their dress shirts and have their guns out and drawn. Back inside the compound that the three boys are being brought before William P. Connelly who his eyes widen with great disgust when those brats were being brought up in front.

"Ah, you little brats again it is great to see you once again?!" Said William while the boys were giving him a death glare but all sudden a vent cover has fall upon his head which it has knocked out and that is when Mysterion came dropping down from the ceiling which he has landed on his feet which Cartman looks rather very annoyed at that moment.

"OH God Damnit, Mysterion why every time I'm planned to do something that you have to steal my thunder has always!" Sneered Cartman in an angry tone low whisper

"My guardian Angel you had come to saves us all." Said Karen

"Get that mysterious kid now! William roars very angrily out loud as he is recovering from his blow to the head at that moment which a couple S.A.C Members came at him but he was so fast and used a round house kicks on them which they landed on the floor. But all sudden a couple of tear gas bombs were being thrown inside the house by the S. W. A.T. Team.

"Kyle and Wendy, get Stan out of here now because his asthma!" Mysterion shrieked out loud which he had seen the gas was filling the room at that moment.

"Come on Stan!" Said both Wendy and Kyle who grabbed Stan by his jacket to get him outta of there that is when the police have successfully busted into there at last.

"**Freeze now, its SOUTH PARK POLICE You Scumbags!" **police officers shout their commands out loud as they entered the building with their guns draw then they yelled loudly**" Get your asses on that floor now you sick ass kiddie fuckers!" **That was when Chef notices quickly that William was sneaking through a secret chamber that was hidden in a book shelves in the library which Chef went after him and so did BarBrady to face his childhood's nightmare at last.

Inside the escape tunnel that was when Darth Chef caught William off guard which he has used his now super strength that he had gotten from his robotic body that he had thrown the old man against the wall.

"You had lied to me during this whole time which that you says my friends in South park had turned their backs upon me." Said Chef has he held him tight against the wall.

"Okay you scumbags freeze now!" Screamed BarBrady has he held his gun out but Connelly had ripped chef's breathing tube off from his breathing device which Chef was starting to have a hard time breathing that was when BarBrady had open fire on Connelly and he was struck multi times and chef uses the last of his remaining strength to grabbed on to Connelly and pick him up over his head and threw him into a black hole just like a piece of garbage that he is. At that moment when the boys which Kenny was in his Mysterion costume who saw Chef sunk down and dying.

"Chef no, not again please don't die on us." Said the four boys who were crying as BarBrady looks on in great disbelief

"Children, you had saved me from this darkness which I thank you all for it, but I'm want to see you all again with my own eyes before I'm go." Said Chef that is when Stan took his mask off when Chef's skin color had lost brightness due being inside that suit all these years and scarred up from his injuries that he gotten from the fall and his one eyes was replaced with a glass eye that he had lost during the animals attacks upon him.

"Boys, I'm so sorry about that club that I'm should listen to everyone." Said Chef which it was his dying last words and the boys had started to cries very hard.

A Few days at the town's main cemetery another funeral is taking place for chef which everyone was there that included Mayor McDaniels, Mr. Garrison, Principal Victoria, and Mr. Mackey down to the boys' parents. Which Mayor McDaniels was in a black pantsuit, white blouse and her gold earrings and small medal shines in the sunlight which she was thanking chef for his service on the city council at that moment.

"We are here once again for our friend chef, The town of South Park, Colorado is overcome with grief again due to the passing of our beloved chef but I'm will thank you for your service and duties as city councilor and the times that we are in danger which we greatly respected your wisdom that we will always missed you as always." Said McDaniels while standing behind the podium and reading her notes at that moment.

"God, I'm missed Chef." Said Randy

Meanwhile up in heaven Chef was dressed in white clothes and wearing a pair of gold framed sunglasses which he looks normal once again and singing "Simultaneous" once again but this time to hot looking angels.

"Oh you angels are so beautiful!" Said Chef with a big smile on his face while the angels hang around him

**The End**

**Author's note: The reason why I'm killed Chef due to Isaac Hayes being gone from the show, which I'm don't wanted to Killed Chef which he is one of my Favorite SP Characters but I'm had had to do which this chapter was sad to write it least Chef went back to the good wide for one last time. Maybe in future stories I'm will maybe used him as a guardian angel to the boys ;)**


End file.
